The Terror That Flaps
by Ms Boku
Summary: Darkwing hears an old enemy is back and must prepare for the battle of his life...


The Terror That Flaps in the Night 

It was a night like any other. A night where the criminal scum come out to play. Where they try to tragically trounce to take over the city. But only one duck destroys the dastardly deeds of the denizens of darkness. One duck is brave enough to befuddle and befoul the maniacal menace of mega villains everywhere, especially those with the name Megavolt…

Darkwing Duck put on his helmet and hopped on his famous Rat Catcher motorcycle.

'D.W. over there! At Radio Quack Electronics!' Hollered Launch Pad McQuack, Darkwing Duck's ever so faithful sidekick.

Launch Pad hovered in the Thunder Quack, Darkwing Duck's Airship, which resembled Darkwing Duck as much as his motorcycle did.

'Great work L.P.' He responded in the two-way radio. Darkwing Duck picked up speed. His purple cape rippled in the air as he sped through the city.

Meanwhile in the other part of town Megavolt was in the electronic store rummaging through it before Darkwing arrived. 'Ooh where do they keep it? I need it and before that blasted duck gets here!' He tore apart the store. There was a huge mess of wires, remotes, computers and various other electronic equipment strewn about. Finally he got so frustrated he zapped a hole in the wall that led into a back room that led to…

'The Duocell Re-energizer battery! Five times the normal size and it takes longer to drain and has five times more power than the one I wear now.' Megavolt unstrapped his own battery and prepared to hook up the new one when from out of nowhere…

'I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT!'

'Doh! Why can't I get through one night without you flapping in my face?'

'I AM THE SCRAMBLED TRANSMISSION IN THE RADIO OF CRIME!'

Megavolt finished strapping himself up. He began to wildly fan away the blue smoke and looked confused.

I AM DARKWING DUCK!'

'Oh yeah?' Megavolt shouted.

'Yeah!' Darkwing shouted back.

'Well I don't get it!'

'Get what? Darkwing replied pulling out his gas gun.

'Get this!' Megavolt had just plugged in and juiced himself up with the new battery and shot out a bolt of electricity at Darkwing Duck.

'Yeow!' Darkwing's eyes bulged as he flipped out of the way. He was fast enough to save himself. He sniffed at the air to the scent of something burning. He picked up the corner of his now singed cape. 'Now I'm really mad!' He said letting it fall to his side again. Megavolt shot out more volts of bolts.

Darkwing flipped and jumped out of the way looking for anyway to stop his arch nemesis.

'Give it up Dimwing! I now have more power! I am Megavolt times two! I am Mega-Megavolt!

'It doesn't matter how many you are. I can still beat you…. Sparky!'

'Oooh, I said don't call me that! I hate it!' With that he began shooting out volts faster than before.

One shot hit Darkwing and he went flying out the door singed to a crisp. He got up slightly dizzy. 'All right! I've had it!' He said in a strained voice. He was heading back to the fight with Megavolt when a very small version of the Thunderquack found it's way to Darkwing. He gasped 'The Flashquack!' No sooner had he said it than one of Megavolt's bolts hit it short circuiting it causing it to fall to the ground. Darkwing's eyes bulged.

'MEGAVOLT!' he shouted in a scolding tone.

'What? What did I do?!' He came out on the sidewalk side tracked by Darkwing's dilemma.

Darkwing picked up the lifeless Flashquack and was trying to open it but it was melted shut. 'You're in big trouble now! There was an important message in there and I can't get it open now!' He said trying to pry it open.

'Oh boo hoo. You're always complaining. Anyway, you're not suppose to be getting mail during a fight!' Besides, it wasn't my fault! You moved!

Darkwing scowled.' Fine! You did it! You open it!'

'Sheesh, anything to get this fight moving again!' Megavolt took the Flashquack and began struggling with it. He used a small amount of electricity to heat it up enough to pry it open.' There you big baby.' He turned and gave it to Darkwing who gave a wink to Launch Pad.

'You were lucky this time…Sparky.'

Megavolt turned 'WHAT!' Darkwing used his double-patented web flip kick on Megavolt who flew at Launch Pad who was holding the sewer cover. Megavolt flew in the cover banking into the sewer hole and into the water and short-circuited.

'A hole in one.' Darkwing said with a sly grin.

'Nice work D.W.' Launch Pad said.

'You too, L.P. Now I've got to see what the super secret message from S.H.U.S.H. says.' Darkwing opened it and read it aloud. 'Darkwing Duck. This is of extreme importance that we meet at S.H.U.S.H. HQ. immediately! Signed, J.G.H.' Darkwing Pondered for a moment. 'Come on L.P. Let's get Megavolt to the police and head over to S.H.U.S.H.'

They both looked down in the sewer and Megavolt was nowhere to be seen.

'Uh, looks like Megavolt got away D.W.'

'Perfect! I was hoping to catch him, so it wouldn't interfere when I pick up Gos from summer camp at the end of the week. Oh well, c'mon L.P. Let's get to HQ.'

Darkwing took a deep sigh hopped on his rat-catcher and he and Launch Pad both left. They brought the Thunder Quack back to Darkwing tower first and rode to S.H.U.S.H.

J. Gander Hooter was pacing back and fourth waiting for Darkwing to arrive. He had a protesting Grizzlicof to keep him company in the meantime. 'Why do you send for that irritating Duck? Do you not think that our agents can not catch one simple person?'

'That's just it; he has been one step ahead this whole time. We have lost two of our top agents. I do not intend to make it a third.'

'But sir, I must detest! I can get this bassoon without that infernal duck!'

'Agent Grizzlicof, that will be quite enough. Darkwing knows his nemesis better than we do. It's his unique unpredictability we need. It is his area of expertise. For us it's far too dangerous. Darkwing has the psychological edge we don't.'

At that moment the room was filled with a cloud of blue smoke and the voice of Darkwing Duck spoke. 'Now you're talking my language.' The smoke dissipated and Darkwing stood proudly. He took two steps and hopped in the chair at J.Ganders desk.

'Ah, Darkwing. You never cease to amaze me.' J Gander began.

Grizzlicof growled.

'Well what can I do you for J Gander? What perilous predicament is S.H.U.S.H. in that you need me for?' Darkwing leaned back in the chair.

'Well, one of our agents discovered that a former agent that was sought to be dead may not be, but was actually put into a cryo-stasis machine so's not to be found. It was an attempt to hide the agent as a last effort. Your arch nemesis, we believe, has found it, and is trying to find a way through the unlocking mechanism to release the agent and extract all S.H.U.S.H. secrets and codes. If that happens, well I don't need to tell you what could happen.'

'Well' Darkwing spoke. 'I thought your agents were supposed to be trained not to give secrets away and stuff. Wait a sec. What do you mean extract?'

'Under normal circumstances yes, they can withstand various forms of "interrogation". As far as the extraction, we believe that he has made some sort of apparatus to get the information he wants against the will of the victim. Quite painful I'm led to understand.'

'Hmm. Sounds challenging. It sounds too ambitious for Megavolt. Not to mention the fact that I have had him on the run for the past 3 days. It even sounds even out of Negduck's realm of ambition. So who is it.' Darkwing looked at the directors face change to a look of complete worry. He waited on bated breath.

At that moment Launch Pad entered with a mouthful of food he got from a nearby vending machine.

'Taurus Bulba'

Darkwing fell out of his chair. His eyes went wide and vacant.

L.P.'s food fell to the ground.

Darkwing managed to pull himself and look over the wheels of the chair. 'Ta Ta Taurus Bulba?!' He could barely get the words out of his mouth.

He was remembered the other times he'd encountered him. The first was when he Launch Pad and Gozalyn first met. Taurus was trying to get the arming code to the Waddlemyer Ramrod any way possible. Even using Goz as a sacrifice to get the code from Darkwing. Darkwing managed to defeat him but almost lost his own life in the explosion when he overloaded the Waddleymer Ramrod.

The other time was when he found that F.O.W.L. was keeping tabs and found Taurus' body in the wreckage and put fourth a project to make Taurus Bulba and agent of F.O.W.L. They fitted him with all sorts of machinery over a majority of his body. They kept him alive in a fluid as they completed the process. But when he emerged he was not in a gratuitous mood. Especially when he found out that Darkwing was still alive. Once again, Taurus found Gozalyn and put her life in jeopardy until he figured out what he wanted from Darkwing. Darkwing found him first, and even with two broken legs, managed to defeat him again with the last words that it is not over yet. Also with the new machinery that he now permanently donned made his personality very unstable.

It was very difficult to get the upper hand on Taurus the first two times, even though he has more and more experience under his belt.

'Uh Darkwing?'

'You see Director, Duck is being too afraid of this mission!'

"WHAT?" Darkwing out of his trance. 'I am not afraid! I was in a flashback. Now, I'm going to need all the info you have on this case.'

'Excellent, Darkwing. I knew you wouldn't let me down. Especially considering who we're dealing with.'

J Gander handed Darkwing a folder the size of a paperback book. 'You do, of course have S.H.U.S.H and any equipment at your disposal.'

'I'll make a stop in the lab before I leave.' Darkwing disappeared in the same puff of smoke he entered in.

L.P was gone just as fast.

The truth be known, he was nervous. Goz was due back at the end of the week. For once he was glad she was not home. At least she was safe. But for how long...


End file.
